


Phan: Life is Strange AU

by sorasventus



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Life Is Strange, Life Is Strange (Video Game), Phan, Phandom, Phil Lester - Fandom, Youtubers, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, LiS au, M/M, Phan AU, life is strange au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorasventus/pseuds/sorasventus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is Strange AU where Phil has powers like Max Caulfield and Dan is the new kid at Blackwell Academy. I will not be spoiling anything that happens in the Life is Strange series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snowy Days

Bundled up in a fuzzy winter jacket, Phil Lester strolled down the sidewalk leading up to the main entrance of Blackwell Academy. He breathed slowly, the atmosphere making his breath visible. Snow stretched across the once vibrant green grass, neatly blanketed over the ground with no footprints. Phil, seeing the beauty and perfection of the slick white powder, decided to mess with it. Setting down his books on the nearly frozen pavement, he launched himself into the icy cold substance. He didn’t care what people thought; he did whatever made him happy, and it was going to stay that way. He could always use the excuse of ‘I wanted to get a nice shot for photography class,’ which was the excuse most people used when they were caught doing something inhuman.

As Phil rolled in the snow, he noticed someone watching him from afar. It was a boy who he had never seen before, dressed in a white shirt with an unrecognizable pattern and black jeans. He sat on one of the wooden benches, a camera bag slung over his shoulder. Wonder and confusion covered his face as he gazed at Phil, who now felt the eerie presence of eyes watching him. He’d be okay with it if it were the populars, the druggies, or the science geeks, but somehow, this boy made him feel uncomfortable. Phil leapt up out of the snow and dug through his satchel to find his camera, quickly taking it out to snap a picture of where he just destroyed.

Shoving the equipment back into his bag and shaking off most of flakes that tried clinging onto his jacket, Phil continued the dreaded walk to class. Phil approached the bench the boy was sitting at, his eyes still glued onto Phil with suspicion. He was going to keep going and ignore the boy, but something made him stop and start up a conversation.

“Hi! My name is Phil. I haven’t seen you around here, are you new?” Phil questioned.

The boy’s eyes widened in astonishment at the sudden interaction. “Oh, uh, nice to meet you. I’m Dan, and yeah, I’m new.” He muttered, clearly not interested in talking. Phil smiled and nodded at the newcomer.

“Well, welcome to Blackwell! If you ever need anything, my room number is 89. But right now, I’m in photography class. I see you have a camera, are you into photography too?” Phil’s words all came rushing out. His body tingled with nervousness, but also excitement. Although this guy had just watched him roll around in the snow, they shared an interest, and Phil didn’t have that many friends here. Maybe things will finally turn for the better.

“Jeez, you sure do have a lot of energy, and it’s only 8:00 a.m.” Dan rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I’m actually in photography class right now, too. But no, I don’t need you to show me where it is. Thanks for the offer.” Dan’s sass felt like needles on Phil’s skin. Phil looked down, crossing his arms. Maybe things were going to stay exactly how they were.

“Well, fine. All I was trying to do was be nice.” He half-yelled, turning to walk away. Dan’s voice cut through the air and stopped him in his tracks.

“Wait, I’m sorry. I just - I’m not used to such, uh, friendly people.”

Phil narrowed his eyes. “That’s your excuse? Not being used to friendly people?” He chuckled.

“Hey!” Dan barked. “I haven’t really had that many friends! I’m usually alone.” He explained.

“Now you don’t have to be alone!” Phil explained. “I’ll be your friend!” He smiled.

Dan grinned, the first positive expression Phil has seen. His smile was beautiful; the way his cheeks rose and his dimples showed, the way his eyes crinkled slightly and his teeth gleamed, it was stunning to look at. Shaking his head to rid of these thoughts, Phil pointed at the entrance. “So, now is it okay if I show you where the class is?”

Dan laughed, not a small giggle, but a full, light-hearted laugh. “You know what? Sure, sure.” Phil laughed as well, leading the way up the stairs and into the building.

Once they were inside, the principal, Mr. Wells, greeted them. “Ah, hello! You must be Dan Howell. I see you are quick to make friends!” Dan shrugged, sticking his hands into his pockets, swaying back and forth. He clearly wasn’t interested in anything the principal wanted to say. Mr. Wells cleared his throat, gesturing towards a door with a plaque that read ‘Office’ on it. “Will you come with me? I just have to make sure everything is in order. You know, money and the like.”

Dan sighed, glancing over at Phil. “Will you wait for me?” Phil nodded. Dan followed Mr. Wells into the room, his shoulders slightly slouched.

Phil headed over to an empty section of the bustling hallway. The floors screeched when they came in contact with the wet bottoms of shoes, and a mix of mud and snow began to make the tile slippery and gross. Banners hung from the ceiling, screaming ‘Cyclone Society Rules!” in big block font. The Cyclone Society is a club that all of the rich and popular people created, and it’s very surreptitious. Phil silently shook his head in disapproval. They go to an art school yet they choose the ugliest text.

He frequently glanced over at the office door, impatiently waiting for his new friend. To keep him busy, Phil focused on reading the trophies and ribbons that were displayed in the hallway in a golden-encrusted case. Nothing sparked his interest; everything was either about the swim team or awards for lame photos that he could have totally replaced with one of his own.

Phil didn’t even notice that Dan stood next to him, glaring at him with interest. “Oh! Uh, are you all set?” He questioned.

Dan grabbed Phil’s forearm harshly and brought him closer. “We need to go to class, now.” He half-dragged Phil a few steps before Phil regained himself.

“What? What’s wrong?” Phil whispered, furrowing his eyebrows.

“I can’t tell you right now. Later, I promise.”

Phil frowned, but continued to lead the way to his and Dan’s photography class. As Dan and Phil passed Mr. Wells, who seemed to be making sure everyone got to class on time, he cast an evil glare at Dan.

“What was that all about?” Phil whispered so that only Dan could hear.

“He knows that I saw something I shouldn’t have.”


	2. Lousy Beginnings

Dan and Phil scurried down the hallways of the school, trying to reach their classroom as fast as possible. Phil guided Dan as he dragged him down the corridors that were covered in ‘Cyclone Society’ banners. After taking two lefts and a right, they reached their destination.

Dan, clearly oblivious to the fact that he is inside school, kicked the photography class’ door open. The teacher, Mr. Jefferson, stood at the front of the classroom, preparing to start class. The sudden interruption caught his attention, and he glared at Dan with wide eyes.

“Excuse me? Did you just kick the door open?” The teacher questioned, narrowing his eyes as he scanned the two boys.

“I, uh,” Dan stuttered, not knowing how to respond. He nodded slightly, looking down at the floor. The room fell quiet, and the other students that sat in chairs, on top of desks, or stood around the room stared at the two suspiciously. One of them, who emerged from a group of girls in the corner, approached Dan and Phil, a devilish smirk on his face. With Phil’s foot, he lightly kicked Dan, trying to warn him.

 Dan kept a strong grip around Phil’s wrist, afraid to let him go. He side-eyed Phil, slightly nervous and frightened by the unknown student. The boy who had come up to them was no other than Alfie Prescott, the richest, most obnoxious kid in town. “What do we have here? Hmm? Phil has finally found a friend? Or, ooh, maybe a _boy_ friend?” Alfie glanced down at Dan’s hand and grinned. “How cute.”

“That’s enough, Alfie.” Mr. Jefferson scolded. “Go away and let me handle this.” He pointed to Alfie’s group of prissy friends who chuckled at the teacher.

One of the girls, Macey Sliggens, let out a high pitched squeal. “Oh my gosh, Mr. Jefferson. If you ever point at me again I’ll have to leave the room.” Her friends that surrounded her let out loud giggles, applauding Macey.

Mr. Jefferson sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You know, the door can handle a kick every once in a while. You’re off the hook. Just, please, don’t do it again.”

Phil smiled and headed over to his seat next to the window. “Thank you, Mr. Jefferson!” Letting go of his wrist, Dan followed, trying to ignore the evil glares that everyone was giving him.

“Okay, I sit here. This seat is empty so, here you go!” Phil patted the stone cold chair next to him. Dan clenched his jaw and grudgingly took a seat. The bell blared in everyone’s ears, but he was determined to tell Phil about what happened.

“Phil, I really need to -”

“Alright, class!” The teacher cut Dan off, beginning class. “I hope you are ready for Christmas break that is coming up in a few weeks - precisely two! Only two weeks! But with vacation comes with what?”

“Work.” The class answered back dully.

“Exactly! Man, the enthusiasm is unreal. Anyway, I hope you all did your homework. Have it out on your desk. Also, I bet you all have seen him by now, but we have a new student. Dan Howell.” He motioned towards Dan, who awkwardly turned and waved at everyone.

“Wow that was so lame.” Dan whispered to Phil. “Why did I do that? I’m such an idiot. People already don’t like me and I just added onto their hatred.”

“Oh, Dan _Howell_? What a pathetic last name. You can’t make the ladies howl like I can.” Alfie cut into the conversation with his annoying, raspy voice. The girls that surrounded him howled and groaned, rubbing their hands over his shoulder and down his back.

“You’re not worth my time, _Priss_ cot.” Dan snapped.

“Um, excuse me! It’s PREScot.” Alfie’s face burned with rage, one of the veins on his neck beginning to throb.

“Alfie! Enough! And Daniel - please, you’re new here, and you’re off to a lousy start.” Mr. Jefferson exclaimed. The two boys returned their attention to their friends, pretending like nothing ever happened.

“Okay! Now then, I’m coming around to check. In the meantime, get out your cameras - we’re going outside for pictures.”

Luckily, Mr. Jefferson started with the left side of the room, whereas Dan and Phil were positioned on the right side with the windows. Through the glass, they had a clear view of the front yard of the school. Dan could see the spot where he first noticed Phil rolling around in the snow, but quickly averted his attention to his friend sitting beside him.

“Phil, please listen to me.” The black haired boy rummaged through his backpack, pulling out his camera and a folder labelled ‘photos.’ He glanced up and Dan and nodded, a pencil held between his lips.

Dan tightened his lips, afraid that his friend wouldn’t believe him, scooting closer to Phil’s ear. “I saw. . . I saw a note. A note from someone with the initials Y.F.P. The note - it had a picture of you attached to it. Your face was crossed out with a red X, and all the note said was. . . ‘January 30th.’”

The pencil from Phil’s mouth dropped, and he immediately stopped what he was doing. “Are you sure?” is all he could say.

Dan nodded, his eyes dropping, his fingers playing with his pen. He didn’t know what to say or do with this information - who could he tell besides Phil? Phil - the boy who he had only met this morning, and ironically, could be in danger because of what he saw in the Principal’s office. He couldn’t go to any of the teachers, that was obvious. But he also couldn’t go to the police without evidence.

Dan turned to Phil, one eyebrow raised. “And. . . Why January 30th?”

Phil, his eyes wide with fear, his hands shaking, stared at Dan. “January 30th is my birthday.”

Dan’s face lit up a little bit. “Maybe they’re planning a surprise birthday party!”

Phil slammed his fist down on the table. “And maybe it’s worse!” He yelled. Everyone in the room twisted in their seats to glare at him. Phil glanced around at the mean faces and stood up, sprinting out of the classroom.

“Wait! Phil!” Dan ran after him, abandoning his backpack and expensive new camera.  On his wait out, he heard Alfie mutter.

“Boyfriend issues.” 


End file.
